Regeneration
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Regeneration it's a lottery, even the way it happens. Ten gets to go out saving Wilf's life, and the planet and the Universe, and what do I get? This. Really I don't see how that's fair.


**A/N okay so this started as a joke with my friends to cope with Matt leaving. and it has now grown to this, but this is how me and my friends picture Matt Smith making his bow, not with tears and no more but laughter as well, so here goes if you like it please tell me how it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but hey if this is how it happens you can go ahead and assume I'm Moffat. But no really don't do that, he's a Troll **

* * *

Regeneration it's a lottery, well that's what Ten says, but he at least got radiation, he went out saving Wilf's life for Rassilons sake, and what do I bloody get? Well I suppose shouldn't tell yet, we haven't even gotten through the rest of the day, which to be honest I don't want to go through, so I'll get to the point right before I regenerated.

A large explosion shakes the ground, and thousands of ships lift from the lands of Trenzalore, against all odds, against fate itself I made it, I won't give the details, as River loved to say spoilers, though I suppose this whole thing is a spoiler init?

Ahem right of course where was I? Oh yes thousands of ships lifting off of the lands of Trenzalore, we did it, me and Clara, we survived, we won, the Eleventh didn't fall.

I remember the excitement I felt at that moment.

"AHA!" I cried into the empty air, punching the air and jumping as I watched them fly away, "AND STAY OUT!" I holler joy bubbling up in my hearts, time really can be rewritten.

Clara beside me cheering loudly, "YEAH TAKE THAT YOU PRAWNS!" she screams jumping on my back, "GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

We're both laughing and cheering as the last ship disappears, I whirl and lift Clara in a large hug, "Ha, ha! We did it!" I laugh letting her down, I spin pointing at the sky, "you can't stop this!" I cry, "The Doctor is in!" I grin at Clara.

Clara just shakes her head, holding back laughter, "What?" I demanded?

She giggles, "you can't stop this? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

I frown at her and adjust my bow tie, "well you have to admit Clara, we did brilliant. We defeated the Daleks, The Silence, though I can't really remember how… The Cybermen, the Angels, the Trenzalore locals." I grin and dash up to her clutching at her shoulders jumping up and down, "We did it Clara! We beat them all! We defeated the Daleks the cyber men, the Angels, the silence, all of them!"

Clara is laughing, "Yes Doctor we did it." she says gently pulling away.

I smile, but Clara you're forgetting something, "I survived! I beat fate, I made it!" I cry pulling her in and twirling around, I send her into a dip, "Clara Oswald you were brilliant I couldn't have done it without you!" I let her up and pull away, "right then. Enough tempting fate for one day, back to the TARDIS, come along Oswald!" I say turning on heel and sauntering off.

Clara jogs till she catches up with me, "so where to next?" she asks twining her arm through mine.

I turn to smile at her and say anywhere she wants when it happens, I feel a tug on my boot, and I stumble, skipping to catch my balance I hit the brick, and go flying, like really flying, end over end, one minute my feet are on the ground, I vaguely recall shouting something, I do think it was, "GAH BRICK!" then I went into the air, and came down landing on an exposed beam.

Clara is by my side in seconds, "DOCTOR!" she cries sliding down onto her knees, "are you okay?"

I feel like I've been run over by a truck, and can taste blood in my mouth, I groan feeling the warmth of regeneration energy spread through my body, "no, no, no not now, I'm not ready." I clench my eyes closed then bring my hands to my face and see the golden light starting.

"really? I beat all of them, and I'm taken out by a bloody brick, well I suppose with this body I shouldn't be surprised."  
Clara looks confused reaching out, "no don't" I say pushing her hand away, "get away." I order forcing myself up, supporting my weight on the wall nearby, then I close my eyes, "no." I whimper as the light closes in on my vision, tears welling in my green eyes, "I'm not ready, not yet."

Soon it becomes to difficult to hold back and I throw my head back, yelling one last word with this voice.

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


End file.
